Majuy
by yami-anna
Summary: Takeru se muda con su familia a la pequeña aldea de Majuy.
1. Chapter 1

Inicialmente comento que este no es mi primer fic, pero si el primero en tanto tiempo…

Adicionalmente, recuerdo que aquí solíamos publicar lemons, género que desapareció según me parece o fue desterrado al mundo de los foros… Aún no entiendo bien, pero la idea de la villa me surgió porque recordé algún fic similar… No sé si es idea mía o si alguien ya había realizado las descripciones de las calles; si es así, me place cederle el crédito a esa persona, si no es así… Me pregunto porque lo tengo como un recuerdo de algo leído y no de algo pensado, en todo caso, escribiré los capítulos necesarios para concluir la historia.

Me baso en el universo del anime, pero no usare a los digimons, solo usare a algunos de los personajes. Espero que vos leyendo te diviertas como me he divertido escribiendo.

No sé qué fue lo que llevo a papá a venir a este pueblo… Estabamos tan bien en Francia…

T.K. salío de casa enfadado, había vuelto a tener una pelea con sus padres… Llevaban apenas una semana en ese lugar y ya se habían peleado unas cuatro veces por lo mismo: ¿¡Si estaban tan bien en Francia, que tenían que ir a hacer en esa pequeña aldea japonesa enclavada en algún lugar de las montañas de ese pequeño país!?

Camino sin rumbo, de todas formas no importaba, aquello erá un pequeño pueblo con calles en roca y casa viejísimas, no podías perderte allí, aunque los bosques estaban cerca y había escuchado a los vecinos decirle a su madre que no se debía ir allí sin compañía de alguien que los conociera.

T.K. pensó en su hermano Matt; tranquilamente se había quedado en Francia por la universidad, mientras él se había tenido que ir tan lejos de su vida, de sus amigos y de la chica que le gustaba. Tenía 16 años y sentía que el mundo podía ser suyo, jugaba basketball desde muy pequeño y eso le había dado un cuerpo definido y un físico envidiable. Sus padres tenían ya casi 15 años juntos y, después de haber pasado por varias crisis, habían decidido que necesitaban cambiar de vida así que lo habían arrastrado al pequeño Majuy en Japón. Amos eran de allí, pero por el trabajo de él habían pasado mucho tiempo en Paris. Volver a sus orígenes, decía ella constantemente, les haría bien a todos, pero nadie había pensado en él, que tuvo que abandonar todo por ir con sus padres aunque si le hubiesen dejado se habría quedado con Matt.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo se encontró en un parque, era de noche y estaba muy oscuro. No se asustó, estaba muy solo, pero él estaba enojado y además a aquel lugar difícilmente llegaría cualquier cosa…  
Entro al parque y se sentó en un columpio sin mecerse. Ya no se sentía enfadado, solo algo desubicado. Takeru tenía enojos que no solían durarle ya que era un chico comprensivo criado por un matrimonio que, aunque no era perfecto, le había inculcado la tolerancia y la paz, sin embargo, nunca imaginó que la situación de sus padres le llevaría tan lejos de aquel lugar que él consideraba su casa.

Suspiro pausadamente, cerró los ojos y elevo la cabeza al cielo.

-Apuesto a que nunca habías visto un cielo tan limpio.

La voz femenina lo saco de su ensimismamiento y le hizo abrir los ojos y buscar la fuente del sonido que se le antojo bonito.

A un par de metros estaba una chica de cabello y ojos marrones, de su altura, tal vez, vestida con un pantalón de bolsillos color tierra, una camiseta de tirita negra y una camisa abierta blanca. La chica lo observaba con una sonrisa amable y tranquila y él se dejó ir los ojos.

-Debes ser el chico nuevo y, espero, no debes estar perdido. Majuy es un lugar pequeño.

Ambos guardaron silencio y se observaron. Takeru la miraba de forma inquisitiva, preguntándose quien la habría llamado a meterse en donde no le importaba, pero la chica solo le transmitía paz.

El chico no le respondió y ella pareció no darse cuenta, como si no le molestara su silencio.

En algún momento, entre ese que parecía tan eterno, la chica se dio la vuelta y se marchó y él se quedó solo de nuevo. No habían más sonidos que los del campo y el frío empezaba a calar. Sabiendo que mamá se preocuparía decidió volver a casa.

Volvió a recorrer las calles a paso lento y un par de minutos después de iniciar ya estaba en la puerta de la casa. Suspiro y entró. Sus padres estaban sentados a la mesa y el ya no estaba enojado.

-No estoy cediendo, pero… Vamos a ver qué pasa.

Fue todo lo que dijo, le dio un beso a ella y subió por las escaleras mientras ambos lo miraron sonriendo.

A la mañana siguiente se preparó y bajo a desayunar, hoy empezaría en el nuevo colegio, el único que había en ese pueblo. Al menos era poco el tiempo que le faltaba para acabar la escuela e ingresar a la universidad.  
-

No escribía hace unos 10 años y me complace volver aquí. Últimamente mi vida ha tenido un cambio y de repente surgieron ideas en mi cabeza de todo lo que, en su momento, no escribí sobre este anime que, aún hoy. me gusta tanto.

Inicio este fic con la esperanza de poder narrarlo completo, de poder ordenarme y divertirme y, como no, divertir a quienes quieran leerlo conmigo.

Sin tener intención, quiero agradecerte a ti que leíste este prologo y pedirte que vayas conmigo hasta el final. Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2 La chica castaña

Bien, buenas noches a quien se aventure a leer este fic.

Personalmente considero este capítulo como algo mas lento y descriptivo, sin embargo espero ir dándole forma poco a poco a la historia, pero sin pasarme mucho para que no nos aburramos.

Si te ha gustado el prologo o te dejo pensando, aquí encontraras un poquito mas.

**Cap. 1 Eh Tu! La chica del cabello castaño!**

El pequeño colegio estaba destinado a educar a un puñado de chicos que vivían en aquel apacible lugar. Takeru se quedó en la puerta, al menos no tenían algún uniforme. Esta mañana había amanecido fría, pronto haría nieve.

El colegio era un edificio de tres pisos, parecía moderno, tenía muchas ventanas y parecía un lugar luminoso y amplio. Contaba con otro edificio más pequeño en uno de sus costados y una conexión entre ambos por medio de un pasillo aéreo sin paredes pero con techo.

Frente al edificio había un inmenso patio en césped con canchas de futbol, atrás del colegio se adivinaba algo como una huerta. Desde luego, la proverbial terraza descubierta no hacía falta.

Entro cuando la campana anunciaba el inicio de la jornada y fue directo con la coordinación del lugar. De allí lo enviaron al salón 1202. Camino por los pasillos y llego a la puerta del salón, ubicado en el segundo piso.

Golpeo.

La puerta se abrió y la profesora Megumi lo hizo entrar.

Megumi – Chicos, él es Takeru, un chico que recien se ha mudado. Sé que estarán ansiosos por la novedad, pero no deben olvidar evitar incomodarlo con preguntas y estudiar para los próximos exámenes de trigonometría. Por favor Takeru, siéntate al lado de Ara.

El resto de la clase transcurrió normal.

Al medio día Takeru salió del salón solo, sin aceptar algunas de las invitaciones a tomar algo, y dio una vuelta por el pasillo. Aunque eran pocos, había mucha gente circulando por allí y aquello le molestó, así que buscó una salida hacia la huerta, sabiendo que la terraza sería el lugar más visitado, mientras que la huerta estaría solitaria. Bajó las escaleras… No había huerta alguna, pero si un pequeño patio con césped muy solitario, para leer quizá.

Se sentó en el césped, cerca de un árbol, aunque el día continuaba frío, estaba a gusto viendo al cielo, un poco encapotado, pero tranquilo.

Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en su situación actual. No estaba tan mal.

El viento sopló y el césped se movió en esa dirección junto con algunos mechones de su cabello.

Ella lo observo meditabunda pero sonriente. El chico nuevo era algo extraño y parecía bastante extraviado… Encima, se había metido a su sitio para leer en el colegio, sin embargo, era interesante verlo en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y, pensó, dormido.

Allá lejos sonó la campana de fin del almuerzo, ¡pero que rápido se pasa el tiempo de ocio! Lo vio abrir los ojos y desperezarse sin ver a algún punto fijo, quiso saber que pensaba y cuando él la miró, fijándose en ella conscientemente, se dio media vuelta y entro al pasillo. Empezó a caminar rápido de regreso al salón, de alguna forma, sabía que él la seguiría. Era la segunda vez que se encontraban, era la segunda vez que se habían visto en una escena como de mentiras. Creyó que jamás volvería a ver a alguien en un estado tan tranquilo, como si, por un corto momento, todo estuviera en paz. Supo algo, dentro de sí misma, que la asusto, que estaba relacionado con el chico nuevo y quiso creer que ver caer la nieve la traería respuestas.

Cuando abrió los ojos y recapitulo donde estaba, se desperezo. El cielo aún estaba encapotado y las escaleras seguían inmaculadas a excepción de la chica que lo miraba desde ellas… Se preguntó hace cuanto estaría allí y quien sería… Enfoco y la observo y se percató de que era la misma chica castaña de la noche anterior. Siendo el pueblo tan pequeño, de seguro ella también iba al colegio allí.

Empezó a levantarse para ir hasta donde ella, cuando volvió a ver al lugar en donde ella había estado, ya no había alguien. Subió corriendo hasta allí y abrió la puerta al pasillo, si había suerte aún podría alcanzarle y preguntarle su nombre.

Sin saber a dónde ir recordó que los cursos estaban ubicados en el mismo pasillo en salones vecinos, lo más probable era que ella fuera al mismo pasillo en donde estaba su salón.

La campana del fin del almuerzo ya había sonado y los pasillos estaban atestados en todas direcciones. Trató de ir rápido, pero el avance se dificultaba, quizá ella ya hubiese entrado a su salón y entonces no podría encontrarla, eso claro, suponiendo que ella y él tenían la misma edad…

Takeru llegó a la puerta de su salón y empezó a buscar frenético, aquí y allá se movía la gente. Algunos chicos se detenían a conversar y el pasillo se atestaba aún más. Unos pocos minutos después estaría vacío y se podría ir a las máquinas de jugo que estaban cerca de las escaleras, pero ahora solo podía ver chicas y chicos allí donde mirara. Entonces la vio. Su cabellera se movía al son de las carcajadas que otra chica le producía, aquella no dejaba de hablar y la chica castaña de reír.

La chica lo vio y se movió hacia otro salón, hacia el final del pasillo.

Takeru – ¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡La chica castaña!

Grito mientras ella desaparecía y l marea de gente ocultaba su camino.

Poco a poco el pasillo se vació y Ara, el compañero de asiento de Takeru llego hasta él.

Ara – ¿La chica castaña eh?

Takeru – ¿Sabes quién es?

Ara – Aquí todos nos conocemos. Disculpa, vi todo desde la ventana, cuando gritaste y cuando ella te vio y corrió a su salón…

Takeru – Si, sí, pero ¿cómo se llama?

Ara rió y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del salón pasando por el lado de Takeru que aún trataba de encontrar a la chica.

Ara – Hikari Yagami. Amigo… No querrás meterte con ella.

Takeru miró a Ara entrar en el salón y al pasillo vaciarse por completo. Sin saber muy bien porque ya lo había decidido: El si quería meterse con ella y lo haría.

Notas: Bien, este es el primer capítulo. El anterior era el el prologo que quedo como quedo porque se me da mal configurar la publicación.

Tengo la idea fresca y este capítulo busca dar un avance, un poco lento creo, pero con intenciones de empezar a darle forma a la historia.

Desde luego, no quiero enfocarme en la vida escolar y procurare que las entradas o las escenas en el colegio sean cortas y apenas necesarias... Me gustan las calles que he imaginado y será en ellas en donde la mayoría de la historia se desarrolle.

El próximo capítulo será subido en cuanto este listo, que espero que no pase de una semana.

Gracias por leerme.


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Eh?

Inicialmente quiero saludar a andrethefavorite16, anaiza18 y Angelita Maria que andan aquí, pendientes de como avanza la historia.

Estoy animada y este capítulo obedece a ese animo de escribir... Surgen ideas y fluyen las palabras... Revivir las artes y las dotes cuesta.

**Capítulo 2. ¿Eh?**

Hacía más de un mes que la había visto entre la gente en el pasillo… Hacia más de un mes que la buscaba sin éxito.

Takeru suspiró… Caminaba de nuevo por las calles de Majuy, poco a poco se había hecho una ruta de camino que seguía cada noche para pensar. La chica castaña, Yagami, había desaparecido y en ese mes le había visto una sola vez mientras formaban y había sido mientras ella estaba en la patrulla de disciplina… Ni siquiera había sabido si estaban en el mismo curso y en diferente grupo. La suerte no había jugado a su favor.

Cuando llego al super mercado compró un helado y caminó, la noche era fría. Busco alguna calle que se alejara de su ruta solo por explorar. Un par de cuadras después llego a lo que parecía un parque deportivo. Había una cancha de esas que tenían aro de basket y porterías de microfútbol, con suelo en concreto y líneas de diversos deportes demarcando las diferentes áreas. Pensó en traer el balón la próxima vez, ya que en el colegio no jugaba, aquí bien que si podría y de paso se ejercitaba un poco que bien le hacía falta.

Entró al parque y camino un poco por allí. Miro al cielo y pensó en que allí estaba todo tan claro, fuera de día o de noche, era como si el ambiente fuera ligero y puro… Estaba tan lejos de todo.

Dos días más tarde había empezado a ir a las 8 de la noche a jugar solo al parque, a entrenar. Solía pasar unas dos horas y darlo todo, así que cuando terminaba la camiseta estaba empapada y su cuerpo agotado. Los días se iban haciendo más fríos y los muchos árboles de los alrededores estaban desnudos, la nieve no tardaría más de 15 días.

Aquel día había una pequeña capa de niebla que iba bajando, helaría en la madrugada, pero de momento permitía el ejercicio sin mucho problema.

Takeru corría tras el balón una y otra vez, lanzaba al aro y volvía a correr… Cuando lanzo por 3 puntos el balón no entro y reboto rápidamente hacia la puerta del parque; Takeru corrió tras el pero se detuvo cuando vio una silueta que se agachaba y lo recogía. La observo volver a erguirse y mirar el balón con curiosidad. Luego lo miró y fue hasta la cancha, lanzo y encesto. Él aún no se movía… Esa chica tenía la facultad de aparecerse en los momentos menos pensados.

Ella corrió y atrapó el balón. Lo miró y se lo lanzó.

Takeru lo atrapó a su vez y empezó una defensa contra el ataque que ella lanzaba para arrebatarle el balón. La chica era rápida, pero no era fuerte y el protegía el balón con su cuerpo mientras buscaba una posición para lanzar al aro.

La chica buscaba por donde arrebatarle el balón mientras él le daba la espalda y giraba sobre su pierna derecha. Tenía que reconocerlo, era buena rival, aunque no le quitaba el balón, tampoco le permitía el avance. De un momento a otro él se giró y la enfrentó cara a cara, ella se impactó por un segundo y el aprovecho para ubicar el balón a su espalda. La chica se vió obligada a abrazarse a él para tratar de llegar a la esfera y acabaron cayendo los dos al suelo, ella encima de él y el balón rebotando lejos de ambos…

Se miraron como midiéndose el calibre, la atmosfera parecía tensa y ninguno de los dos se movió. Takeru quería pedirle que se levantara, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, mucho menos sin saber que planeaba ella. La miró enfrentándola y de un momento a otro ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada…

La chica se levantó primero y le ofreció la mano a él, él aceptó y se miraron de nuevo, estaban relajados y respiraban rápidamente; particularmente él estaba agotado por el rato que llevaba jugando solo, tenía la camiseta pegada al cuerpo y la pantaloneta no le abrigaba mucho.

Takeru - Soy Takeru… -Dijo el para ser interrumpido-

Hikari – Takaishi – termino ella la frase – Yo soy Hikari Yagami y tengo la extraña sensación de que he procurado huir de ti, pero no logro entender por qué.

Takeru la miró extrañado… Al menos no era el único que pensaba que ella huía. La chica lo soltó de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia el balón que estaba en el césped contra la reja que encerraba el parque, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que habían hablado sin soltarse.

Takeru - ¿Quién eres y porque siento que quiero conocerte? – Se espantó de su propia sinceridad, pero no lo manifestó en expresiones.

Hikari no lo escuchó o fingió no hacerlo. Recogió el balón y volvió cerca de Takeru; le lanzó el balón y le sonrió.

Hikari: ¿Puedes regalarme algo de agua?

Takeru la observo y busco la botella que traía consigo cada noche, ya iba por la mitad y se la cedió con gusto, por algún motivo no podía enfadarse con ella así no le diera respuestas o lo ignorara… Así huyera de él sin motivo. La chica bebió despacio y empezó a caminar despacio, esperándolo. Takeru recogió sus cosas y llego hasta donde ella… Empezaron a caminar juntos, despacio y en silencio… Cinco cuadras después el rompió el silencio.

Takeru – Alguien me dijo que no debía meterme contigo –

Hikari – No sabría decirte si debes hacer caso o no – La chica respondió casual, como quien conversa sobre el clima y le regreso la botella vacia. – Me la terminé, espero que no tengas sed…

Volvieron a caminar en silencio hasta que ella se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera muy bonita.

Hikari se le acerco y él se quedó quieto, expectante. Tenía la expresión de quien ha entendido algo que es vital.

Hikari – Tengo dos certezas y dos razones para que hagas caso. – Lo abrazo corto y se separó de él que ni siquiera le había correspondido al abrazo al ser tomado por sorpresa – Mi hermano y mi ex novio son las dos razones para que hagas caso. Tai, mi hermano, me protege mucho después de que Daisuke Motomiya, mi ex novio, jugara conmigo y me dejara por otra chica, la cosa fue un poco molesta, con engaño de por medio. Daisuke suele golpear a todo aquel que se acerca a mí, según el porque me ama… Como veras… La paliza te la llevaras por el uno o por el otro si no haces caso. – Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, mientras el chico la observaba. – Por otro lado, tengo la certeza de que estas aquí para conocerme… - Dijo esto con expresión un poco insegura como de quien no entiende porque elige determinadas palabras para decir algo. Subió los dos pequeños escalones, mientras confirmaba que el chico estaba aún más sorprendido por sus palabras. Cuando abrió la puerta el reacciono: ¿Y cuál es la segunda certeza?

Hikari: Que me gustas. –Entró.

Notas: Bien, este segundo capítulo esta escrito con la finalidad de que la historia avance hacia lo obvio sin dilucidar lo que poco a poco compromete mas detalles... Sueno muy refinada para mi gusto...

El próximo estará aquí en cuanto este terminado.

Te agradezco a ti que saliste a jugar basket con él.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, primeramente quiero agradecer por la espera, que no ha sido tan larga, pero ha sido y segundo quiero saludar a las personas que vienen siguiendo y dejando sus comentarios.

Angelita Maria, mil gracias por pasar tus ojos por aquí y por tus silencios... Son tus calles las que habitan este pueblo que aún permanece sin detalle.

Andreitathefavorite16, mil gracias por leerte e interesarte. La verdad no volví a escribir por la Digimón Tri, sino porque hace años dejaron de fluir las palabras y aunque las ideas perduraron, no había forma en que pudiera redactarlas. En estos meses recientes empezaron a fluir de nuevo y quise lanzarme al agua escribiendo. Siempre adore leer fics y escribirlos y procurare estar el tiempo que duren las palabras. Digimón siempre fue una de mis favoritas, las temporadas 1 y 2, las demás se me hicieron algo mas comerciales... También solía escribir para Shaman King, Zoids, Hellsing... Y alguna vez escribí para Toradora! Siempre me gustaron mucho los lemons y los escribía... Este tendra su cuota.

**Capítulo 3. Invierno.**

Levanto la mirada, los copos de nieve caían grácilmente, caminar por las calles de Majuy solo no era su opción favorita, sin embargo, no había quien jugara en un campo descubierto en pleno invierno, por más calor que produjera el ejercicio, además, la nieve lo había cubierto por completo.

Vió la silueta femenina asomarse por la esquina norte, por un callejón que iba entre dos casas en donde, a veces, se sentaban a conversar a oscuras. Takeru ya no paseaba solo por el pueblo, pero era una situación extraña: Hikari salía con él y caminaban hasta entrada la noche; conversaban de todo un poco, él había terminado por contarle de donde venía y lo mucho que le molestaba haber tenido que cambiar toda su vida por una aldea perdida entre las montañas de Aomori. Ella no solía decir mucho, en una ocasión, ante la insistencia de él, le había dicho que qué podría contarle ella que no había salido de su pequeña aldea a un chico que había venido de un país ubicado en otro continente al otro lado del mundo…

Takeru solía reflexionar seguido sobre esas palabras y se preguntaba si esa chica, con la que podría pasar horas, días y meses conversando, en realidad no tendría que contarle… A él le parecía que podría echarse a navegar ojos adentro de ella y no volver jamás. Cada vez que la observaba le parecía alguien que no era simple, que no podría conocer en un par de meses… Alguien que siempre podría sorprenderlo… Se había descubierto, en más de una ocasión, imaginándose años a futuro con ella… Descubriéndola aún, conociéndola, viviéndola y sorprendiéndose…

Llego hasta donde estaba la chica, se observaron en silencio, pero ella sonreía, mientras él se preguntaba cómo podría entrar más allá del marrón de sus ojos.

Empezaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro, él volvió a mirarla y se dio cuenta de que ella iba sin abrigarse y le ofreció su chaqueta. Venteaba frío y la nieve ya se iba apoderando de las calles y los jardines. Hikari rechazo su ofrecimiento, ya no sonreía y, de hecho, parecía muy enfadada. Takeru habría podido jurar que sus ojos se veían rojos, pero quizá era su imaginación. Algo le dijo que conservara el silencio, era cómodo aunque se percibía en el la molestia de la chica, caminaron un poco más hasta que llegaron a un lugar que ella solía apreciar mucho, era similar a un altar en rocas, pero muy desgastado, como ruinas. La chica se adelantó un poco y se sentó con la espalda contra la pared, allí no se sentía el viento. Takeru se sentó a su lado y espero. No era la primera vez que la veía molesta, enfadada. La chica suspiro pesadamente, tampoco solía contarle porque estaba así y poco a poco aprendía a acomodarse a los silencios.

Hikari: … Daisuke estuvo en casa hoy, mientras mi hermano estaba fuera, pidiéndome otra oportunidad. – Volvió a suspirar mientras Takeru la miraba y se preguntaba porque nunca le preguntaba por esa confesión, ese "me gustas" que le había dicho hace apenas un par de semanas. Se acomodó cerca de ella y la abrazo por los hombros, a su vez, la chica puso la cabeza en su hombro y se entregó, un poco ida, al calor del cuerpo masculino. – La gente es tan cínica… Creyendo que puede venir a tu vida y hacerte toda suerte de males para luego largarse con alguien más por diversión y luego volver una y otra vez… ¿Qué se creé?...

Takeru no dijo palabra alguna y se limitó a abrazarla más fuerte, que agradable era tenerla allí tan cerquita.

Hikari – También me preguntó por ti… - Aunque ella no lo miró, él se sorprendió. – Me pregunto si había algo entre los dos. - Takeru la miraba, pero ella se limitó a cerrar los ojos y suspirar pesadamente como si liberara de su cuerpo mucho cansancio. Continuó – Le dije que no era asunto de su incumbencia… Quizá te busque y te pregunte. Daisuke puede ser pesado a veces.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tranquila… Normalmente la sensación se reservaba para cuando salía a algún paraje cercano y se tiraba en el césped a estar sola. Él solía hablar mucho, pero se había ido volviendo más callado con los días y Hikari sabía que a veces meditaba sus palabras. Llevaban caminando a diario algo más de un mes y en los primeros días le contó de donde había venido y lo mucho que le mortificaba estar tan lejos de lo que consideraba su hogar, pero percibía que algo cambiaba en él de a pocos. No se dio cuenta de cuando pasó, pero habían empezado a sentarse escondidos y a abrazarse para conversar. Eran los minutos de día que más ansiaba calladamente, estar cerca de él hacía que su cansancio constante se desvaneciera. A veces los días pasaban lentos y soporíferos hasta que llegaba la noche y huía a verlo… Solía reírse a solas de su comportamiento. En el colegio ni siquiera se dignaba mirarlo y sabía que el la observaba de reojo. No se explicaba muy bien como sabía Daisuke sobre sus encuentros para caminar, quizá alguien los habría visto o incluso, el mismo los habría visto. Dejo estar el asunto, le daba igual que pensara su ex novio, al fin y al cabo ella estaba tranquila acurrucada contra el chico rubio.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, con los ojos aún cerrados Hikari percibía el respirar pausado del chico; sabía que la miraba, sentía su mano por su cabello … Era dulce y tranquilo… Entendía perfectamente lo que le ocurría con él. Cerca de su cálido cuerpo flotaba el aroma del chico. Un aroma muy sutil y dulce… Que se desvanecía a unos centímetros de él… Que parecía como introducirla en un sueño… Lejos de todo lo que le molestaba, incluso en ese lugar que amaba.

Empezaron a caminar de regreso a casa, era casi media noche y habían pasado un rato largo y el frío ya estaba calando… Entre los dos solo sonaban sus pasos y ella se abrigaba con la chaqueta de él… Después de mucho insistir.

Llegaron al callejón en donde solían encontrarse y despedirse. Ninguno de los dos se movió, se observaron.

Takeru se acercó, algo inseguro, y ella volvió a sentir su aroma, pero o se movió.

Quería acercarse más, quería abrazarla, quería besarla… Pero no se movió… Fue ella quien, de nuevo, recorto la distancia entre ambos dejándole un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa en las pupilas. Sin palabras lo dejo en el callejón y marcho a casa.

**Notas:** Como ven la cosa avanza entre el si pero el no... Aún no detallo mucho, me cuesta, pero le pongo todas las ganas.

Gracias a vos que caminas por la calle observándolos conversar.


	5. Chapter 5 Reflexiones

**Por esas cosas de la vida uno acaba volviendo aser quien fué, creo yo...**

**Un fuerte saludo y agradecimiento por su activa lectura y comentarios a quienes siguen esta historia, a quienes se la cruzaron un día por casualidad y a quienes la veran en los días posteriores a hoy.**

**Angelita Maria por tu apoyo, porque te diviertes como enana, porque disfrutas y porque te ha gustado leerme... Gracias.**

**Anaiza18, a ver si te gusta como evoluciona la situación.**

**Andreathefavorite16 Sin Digimón Tri, lo disfruto un montón, peeeeerooooo... Ya que volvió a sonar el digivice no le haremos el feo o si?**

**Sin más preambulo que ando muy filosofica esta noche..**

**Capítulo 4. Reflexiones**

Abrazo la chaqueta y sonrió por enésima vez. Aún conservaba su aroma…

Miró por la ventana, había terminado de entrar la primavera. Fuera empezaba a oscurecer, pero se veían las flores poblar hasta donde la vista llegaba.

No podía evitar sonreír y revolcarse encima de la cama abrazada a la chaqueta, que ya llevaba casi 3 meses en su casa. Meditar en lo que ocurrió durante ese tiempo le ponía la carne de gallina entre una sonrisa y la angustia que sintió.

Las cosas en casa habían marchado divertido, entre su hermano riñéndola por andar en la calle a altas horas y las vacaciones improvisadas de sus papas, se había colado el rubio con el que tenía una amistad y un algo… Ese algo que sentía que subía por su cuerpo acariciando su piel cuando estaba cerca de él.

Recordó, particularmente, cuando habían ido a caminar al bosque y los había agarrado un aguacero en plena entrada de la primavera…

…..**Flash back**…

"Hikari! No te escondas! Es trampa cuando tú conoces el bosque y yo no!"

Llevaban un rato jugando entre los árboles, corriendo mientras el trataba de atraparla y ella huía de sus brazos. Eran amigos muy cercanos y se abrazaban constantemente. Mientras corrían la chica había huido entre unos árboles y se había escondido de él. Él buscaba pero no tenía conocimiento sobre el lugar y estaba en clara desventaja.

Hikari se reía con mudas carcajadas agachada entre los arbustos mientras lo veía moverse inseguro buscando, no temió que él se perdiera porque ella lo seguía y sabría aventajarlo si iba en el camino incorrecto. Lo vio caminar hacia ella sin verla, como guiado por algún motivo diverso, también lo vio pasar de largo y espero para poder seguirlo.

Había pasado buena parte de su infancia en soledad corriendo y jugando entre esos árboles, los conocía, podía moverse sin apenas hacer ruido y fue tras él mientras lo veía internarse en su absoluto desconocimiento. Su hermano y su madre siempre se habían molestado por las constantes caminatas de la chica por el lugar, pero su padre, quien la llevaba de pequeña, solía animarla… Ella siempre supo que era como él, más tranquila y calmada y nada impulsiva… Además de paciente y con un gusto por la amabilidad de la soledad y el aparente silencio de los bosques.

Siguió caminando tras él hacia un sector del bosque particularmente tupido, se iba haciendo un poco más frío y oscuro a medida que avanzaban. Él seguía llamándola y ella seguía en silencio. Decidió dejarlo ir hasta la parte oscura y jugar allí con él. Quería acorralarlo, mirarlo a los ojos muy cerca, sin percatarse de lo que eso podría significarle a ella misma.

Estaba oscuro pero lo veía así que se acercó por detrás para asustarlo y cuando se dispuso a atraparlo él se giró y la atrapo, ella empezó a moverse hacia atrás, con pasos cortos y rápidos mientras él la agarraba y trataba de seguirla.

Cuando sintió que su espalda toco el tronco, empezó a llover fuerte. Estaban en un lugar tupido pero el agua encontraba como colarse y se empaparon en pocos minutos, mientras él la miraba y ella sentía su espalda contra la madera húmeda. Lo tenía tan cerca.

Su aroma… Tan agradable le invadió los sentidos, el tacto de sus manos alrededor de sus caderas, su respiración agitada y el sonido de la lluvia… Sintió su propia respiración acelerarse e inconscientemente se acercó a él y suavemente puso las manos en su pecho. Lo había abrazado muchas veces, pero esta era diferente. Él no se movió, ni le quito los ojos de encima. Empezó a subir las manos por el pecho del chico, despacio, con la conciencia de sentir la ropa húmeda pegada al cuerpo, el vacío en la panza y la asfixiante sensación de deseo por ese chico. Llego a sus hombros y lo abrazo por el cuello, sintió las manos de él en su cintura, elevo sus ojos a los de él y allí estaban, fijos, brillantes, cercanos.

Fue el quien se acercó, dudando y de a pocos, recorriendo los milímetros con una exagerada lentitud… Ella lo urgía con la mirada y él sonreía nervioso… El fogonazo la dejo desubicada por unos segundos, abrazada al chico y completamente pegada al cuerpo de él. El sonido, había hecho de las suyas y el momento mágico se había roto… Quedaba volver a casa o esperar a que la lluvia cesara… Quizá hubiese una oportunidad pronto…

Caminaron un rato en silencio, empapándose aún porque la tormenta no cesaba ni daba muestras de mermar pronto. Iban tomados de la mano y sin mirarse, pero sonrientes.

La calle por la que entraron tenía el fabuloso aspecto que otorga la lluvia a la roca viva. El sol entraba por el horizonte, de frente y la mezcla entre el agua que caía y la poca luz hacía una hermosa vista con suelo resbaloso… Él resbalo y se halaron un par de veces, ella reía y el tenia cara de preocupado… Caminaron con calma para no caerse y con presura porque a ese paso acabarían enfermos en cama… Y en casa separada…

Como siempre el chico la acompañó a su casa antes de ir a la propia. En esta ocasión ella estaba sola pero ni lo invito a pasar ni él se ofreció a ser su invitado.

Se quedaron quietos bajo la lluvia frente a la puerta de ella como si esperaran a ver qué pasaría…

Hikari se despidió y cuando se dio la vuelta para ir a casa él la tomo por la cintura, la apretó contra su cuerpo y le dio un corto pero nutrido beso en los labios, dejándole una sonrisa…

Ella lo miró, le dio otro beso corto y entro corriendo.

\- **Fin de Flash back** -

Ahora que lo pensaba bien no le había visto la expresión en todo el camino sino un par de veces… Se preguntó cómo se habría sentido llegando a casa…

Desde aquel día ya había pasado un tiempo en que la chaqueta hacía parte de sus tesoros ocultos, desde aquel día había cambiado un poco la relación que llevaban, pero curiosamente… Seguían saliendo a caminar, a veces al bosque, a veces por las calles, a veces a jugar basket… Algunas veces ella lo besaba y en otras él la besaba, siempre sin palabras.

Él se había convertido es un cura para todos los males. Sin embargo, el chico las había pasado un poco complicadas: Por un lado Daisuke lo había buscado así como Tai, el hermano de Hikari; y por el otro, había acabado con una gripe terrible causada por la empapada en el bosque.

Hoy mismo, hace un par de minutos aún estaba en su puerta cuando él, que había permanecido todo el rato con una cara como si una epifanía le cayera de mazazo en la cabeza, le había dicho "Ayer, cuando caminaba de regreso a casa me di cuenta de lo agradable, que me resulta en los pies, la sensación de la roca… Es como si algo hubiese cambiado… Y me gusta… Gracias Hikari."

Esta vez, mientras cualquier angustia se disipaba a su alrededor ella se había acercado y lo había besado largo y tendido, con la fuerza de lo que se guarda con ganas de esperar el momento justo… ¿Quien habría podido desear una declaración más hermosa?

**Notas: A ti que te empapaste en el bosque y de camino a casa, gracias.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hace tiempo que vengo tratando de escribir este capítulo con el poco tiempo que el trabajo me deja; sin embargo, aquí estamos.

Quiero enviar un saludo a todos aquellos que acompañan esta historia, escrita despacito y no muy bien, pero que me divierte.

Un fuerte abrazo.

**Capítulo 5. Reflexiones II.**

Llevaba horas sentado, solo, en la sala de la casa.

Sus padres habían ido a Tokio en la mañana y regresarían el día siguiente en la noche; según ellos, Tokio seguía siendo el lugar ideal para enviar correspondencia y conseguir algunos objetos útiles para la casa…

Un trozo de papel habitaba sus manos desde hace días… Cuando su hermano le escribió y le ofreció irse con él. Volver a Francia, terminar la escuela y entrar a la universidad… Recuperar su vida.

Era primavera, mediados. El paisaje verde y soleado aún tenía algunas vetas invernales en sus colores; perduraba un viento frío y el gusto por un pocillo de chocolate caliente para pasar las gélidas noches.

No había bebido o comido algo, no se sentía triste, al contrario… Estaba contento y la lectura del papel, una y otra vez, le había ayudado a comprender que su vida había cambiado sustancialmente hasta el punto en que se sentía cómodo, tenía lugares que adoraba y la simpleza de los días llenaba de sonrisas su vida.

"Hermano, se lo mucho que debes estar extrañando estar aquí. Catalina pregunta todos los días por ti…

Regrésate, vive conmigo, hablaré con mis padres que entren en razón y entiendan que no pueden arrastrarte a ese lugar tan lejos de todo…"

La carta, desde luego, era más larga, pero ese era el único párrafo que Takeru releyó tantas veces… Las aventuras de su hermano no le generaban tantas cosas. Volvió a pensar y recordó…

-FLASH BACK-

El invierno calaba hondo… La nieve cubría el suelo y el colegio, el único del pueblo, mantenía su luz y su calor para los estudiantes que celebraban navidad con una pequeña pero amena fiesta.

Los chicos habían decidido acudir con trajes elegantes, ellos con saco y corbata y ellas con vestido de noche. Aquella noche, muchas parejas bailaban música lenta y bebían ponche junto con bocadillos.

Llegó solo al colegio, seguía siendo el nuevo y el tácito acuerdo entre la chica del cabello marrón y él le advirtió sobre invitarla como su pareja, aunque él sabía que ambos se buscarían y pasarían la noche juntos, quizá fugados de las luces, la música y los chicos… Ambos adoraban la soledad acompañándose, a veces en prolongados silencios.

Se dirigió al gimnasio que habían acomodado como salón de baile, con árbol de navidad y banda local. Cerca de las paredes, se habían acomodado mesas con bocadillos, bebidas y dulces de varios tipos. Se dirigió hacia las bebidas una vez que hubo saludado a algunos de los chicos y agarro una coca cola. Empezó a beberla observando a su alrededor. En una de las esquinas vio a Daisuke con una chica, cariñoso. Recordó con una sonrisa que hace apenas unos días se habían encontrado cerca de la cancha de basket del colegio y habían jugado mientras el chico le advertía que se apartara de Hikari… Desde luego, ninguno ganó, tampoco se fueron a las manos y desde entonces no se dirigían ni la mirada. Hikari no supo de aquello y Takeru seguía pensando que no tenía sentido contarle semejante cosa… Al final no había ocurrido algo y el otro chico seguía coqueteando abiertamente con otras chicas.

Sumergido en esos pensamientos la vio.

Vestía un vestido rojo que resaltaba su cabello pulcramente acomodado, suelto, casual. No lucia joyas de ningún estilo y tenía un escote ligeramente atrevido. Las piernas iban ocultas pero el vestido tenía una fabulosa abertura lateral que daba una ligera pista de sus piernas. El único atavío adicional era un chal vino tinto que rodeaba su cuello protegiéndola del frío.

La chica entró y miró a su alrededor, buscando, hasta que sus ojos vieron los de Takeru y sus piernas la lanzaron, presurosas, hacía él. Cuando llego a él lo abrazó bajo las miradas de varios de los asistentes. El rubio apenas pudo reaccionar abrazándola por la cintura mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y lo saludaba al oído. Bien sabía que los miraban y no le importó.

Se separaron y el volvió a beber de su vaso mientras ella tomaba uno y lo acompañaba. Un rato largo lo pasaron conversando y riéndose mientras algunos iban a saludar a la chica, extrañados por su aspecto que, seguramente, jamás habían si quiera pensado que pudiera tener.

Entrada la noche bailaron un rato por petición de ella, conversando, lentamente y entre las parejas que se daban besos en la pista. Cualquiera hubiese apostado a que harían lo mismo, pero jamás ocurrió. Bailaron y se sentaron y pasearon por el colegio y luego se fugaron juntos a las calles del pueblo cuando la madrugada galopaba hacía el nuevo amanecer.

Se habían agarrado de la mano y habían corrido y corrido hasta que se cansaron y se detuvieron riendo. Cuando se percataron de donde estaban habían llegado a la cancha esa de basket en donde habían jugado por primera vez hace un tiempo corto. Incluso allí se escuchaba música y ella le pidió que bailaran. De alguna forma había tomado el mando de esto y el, con todo el gusto, la dejaba hacer.

Volvió a abrazarla por la cintura y sus sentidos, alentados por el frío, percibieron sus curvas, el calor de su cuerpo y la tersura de su piel. De repente, tenerla tan cerca, lo relajo profundamente y bailo tranquilo un vals básico con ella, en silencio. Abrazados y cercanos. Quiso besarla, abrazarla y no soltarla jamás y supo que allí ya no era el mismo que había llegado; sin embargo solo podía guardar silencio, mirarla y bailar.

Fue ella quien se detuvo, fue el quien acaricio el femenino rostro primero. Fue el sol quien rompió la magia y les recordó que estaban fugados…

Volvieron, cogidos de la mano a caminar por las calles. La mañana gélida apenas permitía que el sol pasara la muralla de niebla y calentara el mundo. Los dos chicos fueron en silencio hacía el callejón en el que solían encontrarse.

Él se detuvo sabiendo que su noche había terminado y que dormiría y soñaría casi toda la mañana. Ella no lo soltó. Ella lo abrazo, acarició su rostro y se marchó sin decir algo. Fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de que las calles se sentían diferentes.

\- FIN FLASHBACK-  
La tarde galopo hacía la noche y cayo de bruces, oscura y silenciosa, como las noches de los pueblos. El rubio seguía sentado, pero sonreía sabiendo lo que le respondería a su hermano, lo que contaría su carta y lo que pretendería hacer.

Sabía bien que sus padres lo enviarían a la universidad en cuanto acabará el curso y que tendría que esforzarse por lo que quería. Había empezado a amar este lugar, tranquilo y quieto en el tiempo…

Empezó a escribir, con calma y ponderando las palabras. Se había servido una bebida y un trozo de tarta, de repente le habían brotado el hambre, la vida y las ganas.

Gracias a ti que recuerdas con él.


End file.
